As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various information handling systems can be provided as servers that allow for accessing and serving information, applications, and data to multiple clients connected via an Intranet, the Internet, or combinations thereof. Managing servers and server configurations has historically been accomplished by system administrators accessing terminals placed in close proximity to an actual server. System administrators could modify software, hardware, and other configurations using the terminal. Recent developments in server management includes providing remote management applications that allows system administrators to access server software, hardware, power management, and various other server components from a remote terminal. As such, system administrators can access various components or resources available to a server. However, the complexity of such applications and desire for access has increased the overall level of connectivity required within information handling systems. Therefore, what is desired is a solution that allows for increased access to system level components without requiring increases in hardware connections or interfaces within information handling systems and associated components.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.